


The Chameleon

by Immerghensi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M, Possibly Unhealthy Relationship, Power Kink, Praise Kink, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Immerghensi
Summary: Yeosang is too beautiful, and it's Jongho's job to protect what's his.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	The Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> This was a snippet from something larger I wanted to write, but at the moment I have way too many stories in progress and I really need to finish them before I try taking on something like this. But I also liked this scene so much, and Possessive! anyone is always my jam

“Well, well, well... New guy, eh?" says a new, peculiar voice.

There's a slender figure in front of them dressed in pristine black, the kind which invoked thoughts of lavish parties and nights spent amongst millionaires. If this man didn't masquerade in the upper echelon of society, Yeosang would be astonished. His charisma is overwhelming; his face, exceptional. He's a blood-red ruby in a sea of sapphires, light reflecting off of hard, sharp points. 

" _Coyote_." Jongho says, lip curling up in distain. 

“Jackal, my man, how ya been! Good stretch since I’ve seen ya last.” He makes no attempt at shaking hands (not that Jongho would have shaken it anyway) and goes straight for Yeosang. “And you must be Chameleon! Quite a stunt you pulled off. Big man upstairs is a tough customer but he’s been excited ever since the news reached HQ.”

All of this new man’s words seem to end in an ‘a’, or at least in a question. He wears a lopsided grin like a badge of honor.

 _He's dangerous_ , Yeosang concludes, _more than he lets people see_

“I am.” Yeosang, on the other hand, steps forward to shake his hand. It’s only polite, isn’t it? “Nice to meet you.”

The hand in his isn’t exactly covered in tattoos so much as it’s covered in sprawling dashed lines and abstract shapes. They seem to have no rhyme or reason, but there was a story behind every color on an Animal’s hide. He must have been working here for a long time to aquire this many.

“Like ‘em? I got stories like you wouldn’t believe.”

“They’re quite beautiful, yes.” Yeosang reaches forward, then stops.

 _May I touch you?_ he asks with his hands outstretched.

 _You may_.

Coyote lifts his arm and seems to melt into the touch, posture slouching into a more relaxed position. The intricate lines of varying widths and frequencies dance across the man’s otherwise untarnished skin. They gently trace over the circles along the inside of his wrist, the backs of his hand, the incomplete mural waiting for a new accomplishment.

"It is great craftsmanship." 

“Why thank you, I've never had someone compliment them first thing. You’re adorable, do you know that? I like you." Coyote brushes the bangs out to one side. “Can I take you out sometime, Toots? My treat.”

Jongho lets out a low growl, voicing his disapproval. The space between his eyes crinkles as his glare deepens farther than Yeosang has ever seen.

“I don’t even know you.”

“But that’s the point, ain’t it? To get to know one another.” In one swift motion, they’re body to body, Coyote’s hand slinking around his waist. “Call off your pet, would ya?”

His accent gave him the attitude of a 1920’s New Yorker complete with a Thompson submachine gun, and perhaps Coyote warranted that kind of precaution. There had to be some confidence in his own ability which allowed him to be this carefree- none of the others were like this. But with his own Animal less than three feet away, there was no way Coyote could even come close to hurting him.

Yeosang pulls away until he feels a solid chest behind him. A weight rests itself on his shoulder, the low growl still audible but much less so now that they're touching. His hand reaches back to tuck itself behind the Jackal’s head.

“He’s not a pet. He’s my Watchdog.”

Coyote looks between them, then laughs, pure and deep.

“Be careful," He says, still playful but definitely more serious than his easy quips, “If you don’t do something soon, one of the others might snatch him up for themselves.”

Coyote looks around until he sees the Wolf and the Red-Eyed Weasel. They don’t have the kind of power necessary to get away with everything, but they could get away with these small affairs.

 _I'm the least of your problems_ , his look says. He raises his eyebrows in one last jab at Jongho and then he’s gone.

Yeosang exhales, long. “Well... that was....”

“He does that with a lot of people." Jongho butts in, "Super charismatic, that’s how he gets close to the ones surrounding his targets.”

“Is that his role?”

Jongho's chin digs into his shoulder when he nods, “He's from an infiltration team. They’re made specifically to bamboozle people, which they do with expert precision. Good team.”

“Better than you?” Yeosang pries. 

“They’re a good team for what they’re made for.” He rephrases. “I was made for something different.”

He still hasn't let go, and based on the number of people around and the fact that one of them just tried to steal Yeosang from right under his nose, he suspects Jongho will cling to his Chameleon for as long as he's allowed. 

What a silly Animal.

"That's right. You were made to dominate people, hm?" The chest behind him freezes, heart thrumming through two layers of clothes and a slim protective vest. "To show off your power, why you're better."

"I **am** better." The grip around his waist tightens, asserting his claim. 

In response, Yeosang strokes along the back of Jongho's head. Fingers play with the locks of hair, swirling, sending shivers down his body. "And that's why I'm yours." 

"Mine, only mine. No one else's."

Jongho may have killed thousands of people over the relatively few years he's been on the planet. He may be one of the Zoo's most deadly assets and the world's most deadly criminals. 

But here?

Here, Yeosang knows how to get him practically salivating, hanging onto his every word, wanting him. He's so far gone that his wild eyes search desperately for the next scrap of praise, and when Yeosang gives it, the fire in him burns brighter. It's the same one that once desired to take control from others, but now waited for control to be given. In this state, he would do anything short of burn a city, should Yeosang vaguely suggest one way or another

Jongho is strong.

And Yeosang has him on a leash. 

"Only yours." 

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, the working title is 'Do Not Feed the Animals'. Also, Coyote is based off of Jun from ACE. Long version includes San as Leopard and Wooyoung as Honeybee ("The sweetest of my lovers")  
> Please leave a comment, they bring me joy


End file.
